plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 33 plants return from the first game, eight of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money or gems before they can be used. Additionally, 30 new plants were added, 7 of which are premium plants, bringing the grand total up to 63. However, there are 16 plants exclusive to China, so including them brings the total to 79. In the months following the game's release, PopCap Games intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 20 seconds *Slow - 35 seconds *Very Slow - 1 minute Damage rates: * Light - 1 NDS * Normal - 0.25, 1 NDS * Moderate - 1.5 to 3 NDS * Heavy - 0.75, 4 NDS * Huge - 27.5 to 50 NDS * Massive - 60 to 90 NDS Toughness rates: * Typical - four bites from zombies. * Elevated - 40 bites from zombies. * High - 80 bites from zombies. * Very High - 160 bites from zombies. International = |-| China = Notes *All plants can be otherwise obtained with 10 puzzle pieces, besides Grave Buster, which only requires one puzzle piece Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on the Halloween Pinata Parties "Click to Play" Promo. *Cactus - Cactus can be seen on a Wild West chunk. Trivia *Plants (except Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut, Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato, Puff-shroom, and Chard Guard) now take four bites before being eaten. *Most plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter. **Four of these plants are introduced in Pirate Seas. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer upgrade plants. Instead, they can now be planted like normal plants. *The player can only use premium plants for free in the following levels: **Piñata Party; **Starfruit in Far Future - Day 20; **Hypno-shroom in Dark Ages - Nights 4 and 8; **Pea-nut in Dark Ages - Nights 13, 18 and 20; **Chomper in Big Wave Beach - Days 3, 14 and 16; **Homing Thistle in Big Wave Beach - Days 21, 31 and 32; **Hurrikale in Frostbite Caves - Days 3, 8 and 14; **Fire Peashooter in Frostbite Caves - Day 21. *Power Lily is the only plant that has a very slow recharge. *Mushrooms no longer sleep in day. *In the Chinese version, Monthly Special plants could previously be obtained in the following ways: **To obtain Carrot Missile Truck, one had to log in two days in October 2014. **To obtain Dandelion, one had to log in either fifteen days in November 2014 or two days in December 2014. *E.M.Peach is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the letter E as its first letter. *Starting with the 2.9 update, plants can be in the store for a limited amount of time. **Ghost Pepper was available from October 14, 2014 to November 4, 2014 and cost 109 gems. **Sweet Potato was available from November 11, 2014 to December 18, 2014 and cost 109 gems. **Sap-fling was available from December 3, 2014 to February 4, 2015 and cost USD $3.99, or USD $6.99, since it was in the Sap-fling Restoration Bundle. *Tile Turnip can become the most expensive plant in the game, exceeding the sun limit if planted 7 times. *As of the 2.9.1 update, all Day and Pool plants in Plants vs. Zombies have returned. *Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Sweet Potato, Hurrikale, and Fire Peashooter are the only premium plants not to be bought by real money. They cost gems instead. **They are also the only premium plants that are not shared with other profiles so far. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants